2013-01-21 - The Last Straw: Law and Order
About a week or so after the terrorist events in Central Park, Kensington Young is finally considered to have recovered from her surgery enough to be fit for Interrogation and then will be able to stand Trial. Considering the events that took place and the footage of her in the subway terminal during the bombing, many of the guards at Rykers were convinced it would be an open and shut case, and that Miss Young would find permanent residence in her cell. Kensington herself wasn't convinced she could avoid a life sentence. She knew what happened to terrorists, they spent the rest of their lives making little rocks out of bigger rocks in places like Guantanamo Bay, or worse. Generally speaking, the guards didn't actually converse with her. This is why it was especially confusing when one day while she was eating her midday meal, that a guard passing through the area paused in front of her cell and said, "Don't worry, you'll get out soon sweetheart." with an almost compassionate voice before walking down the bloc, whistling to themselves. Later that day, a pair of guards came and moved Kensington to a small interrogation chamber within the facility. A pair of finely dressed F.B.I. Agents were waiting there for her. She was not so gently sat down at a table. One of the agents, a hansom Caucasian male sat along the edge of the table, putting on his best 'cool guy' face and slid the girl an ash tray, a box of matches and a pack of smokes. "So, tell me about Starr..." the man said while his partner, a Latina woman in her late twenties circled the pair and shut the door. Kenzie, fumbled with the cigarette and shook her head. "Ahh don't know. Ahh ain't seen him before it all started. One day, he just up and grabbed me. Then, suddenly he was like mah best friend. Ahh couldn't do anything he didn't want me to do, an all ahh cared for was his praise" she said between puffs of smoke, hands shaking nervously. The male just smiled and stood up before turning around and slamming his hands loudly on the table, causing Kenzie to yelp in fright, dropping her cigarette. "WAKE UP! You think this is a joke? Terrorism. Still untold counts of murder, use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction, attempted genocide! It goes on and on kid." He spat out, "We have enough to put your pretty face in the bottom of a deep, dark hole somewhere and then forget about you, or even better, to put a needle in your arm..." he said, getting closer. "Now tell me. Why were you working with Starr, and who else was helpi.." As the agent threatened Kenzie, the door pushed open and in steps a rather tall woman, dressed in a pantsuit of the finest materials. Immediately she levels a glare at the male agent and clears her throat. "Ahem. Agent White, I know you're not harassing my client, or interfering with her 6th amendment rights correct? You and I both know that isn't something you want to be accused of in such a high profile case as this one." She taunts him, "Imagine if you were the sole reason Miss Young here got acquitted. Think of the scandal.." she continued before looking down to Kensington, "Miss Young, I'm Evangeline Whedon. I'll be handling the initial portions of this case while the rest of the defense team finishes preparations for trial." Kensington was just blown away by the sudden change of atmosphere in the room, amazed at how fast this woman had taken command of the situation. Ms. Whedon then starts to handle and manage the questioning like a pro. She knows all the tricks agents and cops try to pull to intimidate or draw confessions from a subject, she has experience after all. Her voice is firm each time she says, "Do not answer that question. It is a leading question." When pressured, "My client has a right not to incriminate herself," and she does not budge. The FBI get plenty of important bits of information from Kenzie, but none of what they wanted that would convict her. Finally, there is a knock on the interrogation room about fifteen minutes after Kenzie was walked through that door, but it felt like an enterity to the girl. The news was good, right? Her bail hearing was moved forward. She actually gets one! Ms. Whedon wears a brief smirk, "Let's get going. Kenzie was soon loaded into an armored van for transport, and for the moment, she thought that things would finally begin to settle down. At least, until the van was on the ferry to the mainland. What seems to be an explosion or Earthquake shakes the wing of the prison she had been held in. Suddenly, her mind reels, racing to that one guards comments. "Don't worry, you'll be out soon sweetheart." And she knew then, things were only going to get worse.